College, Baby!
by Dburger
Summary: Random oneshots. Sam, Freddie, and the iCarly gang have settled at their colleges in Boston, but Sam is pregnant after a mishap at a party. How will Sam and Freddie raise a baby and finish college when they're living in an old RV? Oneshots. A continuation of Their Biggest Secret. Seddie, and maybe a bit of Cibby.
1. Chapter 1

"P-Pregnant?" Sam stuttered as she sat up in the exam room of a doctor's office in Boston, Massachusetts.

"Yes, Mrs. Puckett, you are most definitely pregnant. There's your baby up there."

"B-But I didn't exactly plan for this to happen," Sam admitted. "I thought it was just the flu or something."

"Does your husband know that you've been sick?" The doctor asked.

"No, I told him I was going to pick up some groceries," Sam told the doctor.

"I think it would be in your best interest to make him aware of your pregnancy," The doctor told her. "I'd like to see you again by your second trimester."

"S-Sure," Sam said, getting up.

She was pregnant. She had no idea how it happened, but it had, and she was scared.

"It must've happened at that party at Gibby's college," Sam moaned to herself. "Somebody must've given us alcohol."

After taking a minute to compose herself, Sam started the car they had bought and drove back to the campsite they practically lived on.

Just months before, Sam and Freddie had taken a trip from Seattle to Halifax. Yes, Halifax, Nova Scotia. They started out in a car and ended up buying an old RV. They travelled across Canada and back, eloping in Winnipeg. The big wedding ceremony happened back in Seattle, and they stayed there until it was time to leave for college. Sam, Freddie, and the rest of the iCarly gang left in the RV for Massachusetts, where each person would attend a different college. Sam and Freddie remained in their RV, and Carly and Gibby had their own apartment a short distance away.

The campsite was essentially a large field surrounded by trees, with a very small management building at the front. Even the owner lived in a trailer on site. It was a place for long time residency. Various trailers and RV's were scattered around the perimeter. The area in the center served as an entering and exiting area, and a place for children to play.

Sam backed the car up next to their RV and got out, timidly walking into the RV.

"Hey, Sam," Freddie greeted, giving his wife a quick kiss. "Where's the groceries? You need any help with them?"

"They were all out of ham," Sam lied. "And I wouldn't even want your help anyway."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

"You've been acting sort of different lately," He said.

"I'm perfectly fine," Sam told him.

"Well, okay. Let me know if you need anything."

_"How long can I hide this until I start to show?" _Sam thought. "_It's only a matter of time."_

_"Should I tell Carly?" _She asked herself. "_No, she'll freak and tell Freddie for sure. I don't know what to do..."_

Sam made a mental note to take the ultrasound picture out of the car's trunk.

Several hours later, Sam had gone to sleep early. Freddie was looking for some important folder of documents he had lost, and went out to check the car. He hadn't seen it in the car, so he decided to check the trunk.

"Ah, here it is," Freddie said to himself as he picked up the folder. He almost closed the trunk before noticing what was underneath the folder.

"Is that an ultrasound?" Freddie asked himself, his eyes widening. Then it dawned on him. Sam had gotten pregnant.

"It-It must've happened at the party," Freddie said to himself, as if he had forgotten about the cold winter air.

He tucked the ultrasound picture into his folder, quietly closed the trunk, and locked the car. Once back inside, he tucked the folder into a drawer and closed his laptop. Deciding that opening to sofa bed would cause too much noise, he laid in the dinette he had been working in with some blankets, and was soon fast asleep.

Freddie awoke on his own early the next morning, before Sam. He removed the folder from the drawer, grabbed his laptop, quietly slipped into the master bed towards the rear of the motorhome, and continued his work.

Approximately two and a half hours later, Sam finally began to stir. Freddie gently shook her to speed up the waking.

"Morning, Sam," He greeted, giving her a kiss.

"Morning, nub," Sam yawned. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon of course," Freddie smirked.

"Good boy," Sam said groggily.

Freddie got up and microwaved some bacon. He set up the very same dinette he had slept in previously. After Sam had downed no less than four pieces of bacon, Freddie decided to speak up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Oh, great," Sam lied.

"Oh really?" Freddie asked.

"_I won't be surprised if this bacon comes right back up again," _Freddie thought to himself.

"Yeah," Sam said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Then why did I find _this_ in the trunk of our car last night?" Freddie questioned, showing the ultrasound picture.

"Uh-"

"Is that our baby?" Freddie asked.

Sam gave in quickly. "Y-Yeah," She sighed. "I guess someone slipped us some alcohol at that party at Gibby's college, we did it, and now I'm pregnant. I know you're mad. I'll just do it all myself."

"Huh? Sam, you can't possibly do all of this yourself! You're always trying to say that you don't need anyone else's help!"

"Well-"

"I'm helping you with this whether you like it or not," Freddie said firmly. "I just wish you had told me earlier. I didn't want to find out like this, but it's our baby and I want to help you raise it. You haven't thought of an abortion, have you?"

"Absolutely not," Sam said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Freddie said. "Do the others know?"

"No, only the doctor I went to and you know. I _do_ know that I am kicking Gibby's butt the next time I see him," Sam said darkly.

"Hey, it wasn't his fault. If anything it was whoever slipped us that alcohol's fault. But, I get to raise a beautiful child with the woman I love," Freddie said.

"But we're in college living in an RV!" Sam cried. "How are we going to raise a baby when we're practically broke and don't even have our own place? I don't know what to do..."

"We can _very politely_ ask our parents for some help," Freddie told his wife. "And yes, we _do _have our own place. This RV. It's by far the best thing you've ever bought."

"Twelve hundred bucks well spent, eh?" Sam smiled.

"Yep," Freddie grinned. "Don't worry, everything will be okay. When does the doctor want to see you again?"

"Second trimester," Sam said.

"Do you like the doctor?" Freddie inquired.

"Yeah, she's alright," Sam nodded. "She loves meat."

"Always good," Freddie smiled.

**A/N: So, this is the opening oneshot of my new story, basically a continuation of Their Biggest Secret. It won't necessarily be a story, but I wanted to write something for those who wanted Sam to get pregnant. I appreciate all feedback. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Looks like I'm getting positive reviews so far, and thanks for leaving them! Guest - I'd make this a story, but it's not fair to the readers when they have to wait so much between chapters, which would probably happen again if I were to make this a story. I hope you understand :) **

**Chapter 2**

"Kids these days," Jeremy Puckett said to himself as he sat alone in his New York City penthouse, scrolling through various SplashFace videos. He was about to close the window when he thought he noticed someone that looked familiar.

"It can't be," He said to himself in disbelief. "No way."

Jeremy watched a video called _Sam's Pregnant_, posted by _iCarly_. He then checked out iCarly itself.

"She's that famous and I never even knew?" He asked no one, thoroughly going through all of iCarly's SplashFace videos.

"This video is dated...nine months ago! She's probably getting close to having her baby! I've got to go there," He said. Jeremy watched an older video, which included an update on the iCarly gang's college life. Using some of his gambling winnings, he booked the earliest flight to Boston he could find.

Freddie anxiously sat in a hospital in Boston. Sam had gone into labor well over 12 hours earlier, and she wasn't even ten centimeters dilated yet.

"You're doing great, Freddie told Sam.

"How am I doing great if I've been in this chiz for-ouch!" Another contraction hit and she squeezed Freddie's hand.

"It'll all be over soon," Freddie told her.

"Let's hope so," Sam said. "I'm tired of vomiting at even the smell of bacon. How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Freddie chuckled. "Its been a hard nine months, but our child will make it all worth it."

"Only you would get disgustingly sappy when I'm delivering your baby," Sam laughed.

"Our baby," Freddie corrected.

"I've got to be at at least seven or eight by now," Sam said.

Just then, a nurse tentatively poked her head into the room.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Benson, there's another person out here that wants to see you."

"_How could that happen? Everyone close to us is here,_" Freddie thought.

"Go see who it is," Sam said. "Just hurry back."

Freddie nodded and walked out into the hall, coming face to face with a blonde haired man. He had scars all over his face, and he looked tired.

"Who are you?" Freddie asked.

"Part of the Puckett family," The man sighed.

"Come in," Freddie said, letting him into their hospital room. The instant Sam looked up, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"...Dad?" She asked softly.

"Yes baby, it's me," He said quietly. "I heard about you having a baby, and I thought I'd pop in."

Sam silently let Freddie know that they needed time alone, and Freddie stepped out. "That's her dad?" He asked himself.

"Why?" Sam asked her father.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why'd you leave us?" She questioned, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jeremy Puckett sighed. "I got too drunk."

"No kidding," Sam said.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy told her. "I should've never left you like that. I hope you can forgive me. I've been sober for about six years now."

"Then why'd you wait until now to come back?" Sam asked.

"I didn't think you'd want me to come back," Jeremy said truthfully. "I figured you had built your lives back up, and didn't want me interfeering. Hearing about your pregnancy gave me the courage to come back. I've quit gambling as well."

"How'd you find me?"

"I was on some website called SplashFace and saw a video saying that you were pregnant," He confessed. "It was posted about nine months ago, so I figured you were close to having your baby."

"Looks like you were right," Sam said.

"It seems like it," Jeremy chuckled, but then his face turned serious again. "So, do you forgive me?"

"Well, you're still my dad," Sam said. "I guess I could forgive you, but not now. I've got a baby to push-ow!"

Jeremy's hand cracked as Sam squeezed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Invader Johnny - I agree, it might've been. Thanks for all your reviews and your feedback!**

**MamaLovesAll - Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Reviews like these give me the motivation to write new chapters. **

**WarriorTwoSouls - Sorry for not replying at the beginning of the last chapter. It was late and I really wanted to get another chapter out to you guys. It's exciting that someone that far away is reading my story! :D**

**Chapter 3**

"You know that Freddie guy in our Advanced Video Recording class?" Aiden, a student at MIT said.

"Yeah?" Gina, another student said.

"I heard his wife's pregnant," Aiden snickered as he sipped his soft drink.

"His _wife_?" Gina asked, popping a fry into her mouth.

"Yeah, apparently they got married last year," Aiden told her. "And they live in an RV."

"That's so trashy," Gina grimaced. "How can someone attending this college live in an RV for crying out loud?"

"I don't know. It's a disgrace to MIT," Aiden nodded. "You know what I think we should do? We should frame him and get him kicked out."

"By doing what?"

"We'll break some of the camera equipment and make it look like he did it," Aiden shrugged. "Easy. We don't need bottomfeeders like him at one of the top schools in the nation."

Usually, Freddie would've stayed long after the end of class to finish his work, but because he had a pregnant wife at "home", he left when class ended.

Aiden and Gina struck after the professor left long after the class ended.

"What exactly are we going to break?" Gina questioned as Aiden smashed a monopod through the window in the classroom door.

"Break whatever you want," Aiden shrugged. "Cameras, computers, whatever. We're here to vandalize stuff and get someone who doesn't belong here kicked out."

"Okay," Gina said.

"_Should I be doing this?_" Gina thought. "_Would it be fair to frame someone and get them kicked out? You have to be pretty smart to get in this place."_

"Uh, earth to Gina?" Aiden said, waving his hand in front of her. "We're in. Only flip on lamps and small lights. Remember, we're extracting a pile of scum from an amazing place."

"Yeah," Gina said quickly, picking up a camera.

"This thing has got to cost at least three grand," She said to herself as she fiddled with the device.

"What did you say?" Aiden whispered from across the room. "What are you doing? Get smashing!"

"_I've got to find a way to get out of this,_" Gina thought. "_Ha! I could go to my cubby and smash that ancient digital camera I've got in there! Five megapixels? Really?_"

Gina silently moved over to the class cubbies, where each student could keep their own personal devices in locked storage. She looked over and cringed at the DSLR camera Aiden had just crushed, and unlocked her cubby.

She threw the camera to the ground, breaking the casing and allowing for many of the internal pieces to come out.

"Good job," Aiden smiled as he held up the remains of a highly expensive film camera.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," Gina lied.

"Okay, but be very, very quiet," Aiden told her.

Gina nodded and ran to the nearest exit and to her car. She then drove a short distance to a nearby 24 hour gas station, and whipped out her PearPhone.

"Okay, where's the nearest RV park?" Gina asked herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that there were only a couple parks in Boston that allowed full time residency.

Gina ended up driving to all three, finally finding Sam and Freddie's last. She quietly parked across the street, and hopped the fence.

"How the hell am I going to find theirs?" Gina sighed, looking at the various trailers, RV's, and tents in the lot. Just then, she heard what sounded like yelling.

"I thought I told you I wanted corn with ranch dressing!" Sam yelled in anger. "Not ketchup!"

"We don't have any ranch dressing," Freddie said, trying to calm her. "I asked if there was anything else you might want, and you said to put ketchup on instead."

"Well, now I don't want it!" Sam shouted. "Just give me a taco from El Taco Guapo with ketchup again and make youself useful, you nub!"

"Thank God I stocked some of these up," Freddie said to himself as he opened the fridge. Then he heard the last thing he ever expected to, especially at that hour.

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Who the heck is that?" Sam shouted.

"I don't know, baby," Freddie answered.

"Who is it?"

"Gina from Advanced Video Recording," Gina said truthfully. Freddie then opened the door to reveal the raven haired woman.

"Gina, why are you here to late?" Freddie questioned. "What do you need?"

"C-Can I come in?" Gina asked softly. "There's something I need to tell you. It's kind of serious."

"Okay," Freddie said, stepping aside to let his classmate board the RV.

Gina found one of the swiveling captain's chairs behind the front seats and sat.

"You know Aiden from our class, right?" She asked, absentmindedly rubbing her hand on the brown velour.

"Yeah, why?" Freddie asked her.

"I was with him at lunch today, er, yesterday I guess, and he said he's trying to get you kicked out of MIT," Gina told him.

"Why would he do that? How?" Freddie asked.

"He invited me to go break some equipment with him, and he's going to try to make it look like you did it," Gina said sadly. "He thinks that you're scum because you're living in an RV with a pregnant wife. At first I agreed, but then I realized that he's the one that needs to be kicked out, not you. All I ended up smashing was an old five megapixel digital camera I had in my cubby."

"Five megapixels? Talk about ancient," Freddie said. "But listen, I appreciate you telling me about this. I forgive you for even thinking about trying to get me kicked out."

"Thank you," Gina said sincerely. "I told Aiden I had to go to the bathroom, and I hightailed it here."

"How'd you find our campsite?" Freddie inquired.

"Zaplook," Gina shrugged. "Look, Aiden probably knows that I've left now, and probably thinks that I bailed on him. I kind of felt uneasy, and might've showed it a bit. I'm not sure if we should attend the next class or not."

"Good idea," Freddie agreed.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Gina asked. "Aiden knows where I live on campus, but he doesn't know where you guys live. Plus, you can leave if you want to."

"You okay with that Sam?" Freddie asked his wife.

"Sure, let her stay here," Sam said. "Oh, and if he shows up here, he'll be facing the butter sock. We're not moving an inch."

"Okay," Gina said quickly. "I can probably just fall asleep in this chair."

"No, at least take the sofa bed," Freddie offered. "Sam and I will be in the big bed in the back. I say we should all go to bed. It's pretty late."

"I'm with ya, nub. Goodnight," Sam said, giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight, Sam. Here's some sheets and blankets for you, Gina."

"Thanks. And thanks again for letting me stay here."

Freddie nodded, and climbed into bed with Sam.


End file.
